magatuskifandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Inamori Akari/@comment-32222412-20170816190057
I must say that she's the girl I like the least out of all of the ones in the harem(my favorite is split between amaterasu and the fox). First of all, her personality is cliché as hell, every part of her is. Childhood friend love interest is old and boring and isn't really attractive at all and I never believed it was, I never was fond of a childhood friend type character having a leap ahead of everyone else in romance because she was with him since a long time ago, even if I understand why it would end up like that, I don't find it to be good in a story. Yeah, it's easy to say they have been together for a long time, but as a matter of fact the readers have never seen that and have no emotions regarding it, we readers judge the characters based on their personality/actions, not their background that we never get to see, so I get really annoyed whenever it is brought up that they're childhood friends and how he loved her the most even though we, the readers, have never seen their experiences and thus can't relate or immerse ourselves in those feelings. The authors NEED to build this kind of stuff up, not just throw it out there, at least when there's several options for girls, it doesn't matter if there's only one girl though... Then there's another thing, I just dislike her generic and cliché personality that we see pretty much everywhere, especially in childhood friends. Tsundere as hell who can't show her feelings(as if saying that you love someone you love would actually be as hard as japanese manga would make us believe), with a generally abusive and controlling/commanding/restricting attitude. I usually despise girls that abuse and restrict the mc, as if they own them, as if they have some kind of a right to decide their life and actions as well as their feelings/thoughts. I am also not fond of that most Japanese mcs take that crap without taking a stand. It's clear that women almost always wear the pants in Japanese novels/manga/anime, which is the reason that I have to read chinese novels now and then to balance stuff out since they're pretty much the exact opposite :D Oh, I also prefer non-humanXmc relationships, we see enough humanXmc relationships everywhere :P That doesn't really play a big part in why I dislike her though. Since this already became quite long, I might as well also mention that it felt like she was bringing down everyones good relationship and made it unnecessarily complicated, she obviously wanted to completely monopolize him while the others are somewhat to completely fine with polygamy and tries to set up things with orihime as some kind of a rival, as if one of them would need to be the "only one" and "win" his affection instead of just going for polygamy. Even after all other three girls has pretty much said and showed that they're okay with it, she's the only one bringing the mood down and trying to take him for herself while assuming that only one can be his wife, pretty much clearly intending to chase the other girls away if she wins, and this is only made worse by the childhood friend fact and that the mc loves her the most throughout most of the manga, something which made me quite uneasy and annoyed. I mean, honestly, there's nothing worse than an obvious harem manga where the mc ends up with just one of several girls(though that won't happen here). If you set up a romantic relationship between several girls and one guy, you have an obligation to see it through to the end as an author.